


Extracurricular Activities

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [204]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Size Kink, Student Jensen Ackles, Teacher Jared Padalecki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Jared is a teacher at Jensen's school and Jensen is a senior that's fallen in love with him. What happens when Mr. Padalecki finds out about Jensen's crush?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Kink/Request Fics [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> hope i filled the prompt well!

**Prompt:** Can I request something? I really love the idea of Jared as a teacher at Jensen's high school and Jensen being a senior who has fallen in love with his teacher Jared. Jared finds out (you can decide how and why) and fucks Jensen on regular basis in the classroom and in lunch break on the school toilets. Top!Jared, Bottom!Jensen, Teacher!Jared and Underage!Jensen please with a little bit of a size kink :)

Most seniors couldn’t _wait_ to go to college. It was all Jensen heard his friends talk about, where they were going to go and how much they were going to drink when they were there. Jensen knew he should be just as excited as the rest of them, but all he could think of was leaving Mr. Padalecki.

He knew he was a walking cliché, high school student that had fallen in love with a teacher. But Mr. Padalecki was young, nothing like Mr. Smith who was creeping into his late 70s. He had long brown hair that Jensen longed to pull and sharp hazel eyes that taunted Jensen’s dreams. Jensen first saw him when he was a freshman, running lost through the halls and panicking because he was going to be late on his first day of high school. He was about to give up and cry when Mr. Padalecki appeared, warm smile and dimples that made Jensen’s knees weak. He guided Jensen to his class and made him laugh, and thus began the four year long crush.

Mr. Padalecki was built like a brick house. He was tall, inches taller than Jensen, and muscles corded through his body. Jensen could only imagine the monster cock that was between his legs, and longed to suck it or have it stuffed up his ass. Mr. Padalecki would run his hands over Jensen’s body, hold him down while he shoved his massive dick inside. He imagined them doing it in an empty classroom, hastily tossing pants aside and riding Mr. Padalecki until he screamed Jensen’s name.

Mr. Padalecki taught chemistry, and _oh_ the innuendos Jensen could come up with. He spent a fair amount of time teaching himself the material, because when he was in class all of Jensen’s attention was focused on Mr. Padalecki’s lips, his strong legs and what lay between them. It took all his focus not to get hard, so learning atomic numbers and the periodic table got pushed to an after school activity.

“I just _can’t_ stop thinking about him,” Jensen bemoaned. “Every day I look at him and fall a little bit more in love.”

Danneel stopped sipping her milkshake to scold Jensen. “He’s a teacher, Jensen. He’s utterly off limits. We don’t even know if he’s gay. It’s not a bad porno, so keep it in your pants.”

“You could be a bit more sympathetic, you know. That’s the best friend’s job.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been listening to you go on and on about Mr. Padalecki for four years. We are _graduating_ in a few months, Jensen. You’ll be at college in Austin, Mr. Padalecki will still be here in Dallas, and most importantly you are _seventeen._ It’s not legal for him to want anything except for you to pass his class.” 

“Danneel, you’ve seen how tall he is. How could I not spend all day thinking about his dick? God, it’s probably huge. I can just see it now.”

Danneel looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “I do feel for you. Unrequited love is a bitch.” She rubbed his arm and went back to sucking on her milkshake. “But you’re a hot piece of ass, Jensen. Just because you can’t get your high school chemistry teacher doesn’t mean you’re not going to get an _insane_ amount of dick in college. Start looking forward to that instead of fixating on a crush that will never happen.”

Jensen pouted. “I _want_ to fixate.”

Danneel glanced at her watch. “Well lunch is over, so you’re two classes away from getting to ogle at Mr. Padalecki. Keep your chin up, bud.”

It was the longest two hours of Jensen’s life and then _finally_ he could take a seat in his last and favorite class of the day. Obviously he sat in the front, trying to get as good a look at the enormous dick that had to be so nicely encased in Mr. Padalecki’s jeans. He was trying to explain some kind of experiment with minerals but Jensen could only thing about those strong arms dragging him into a bathroom stall between classes and fucking him from behind, making Jensen walk funny for the rest of the day. They could hide in Mr. Padalecki’s car during lunch while Jensen choked on his dick, sucking him until the teacher released his load down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen felt his dick start to plump up on quickly changed his thoughts to less sexy activities, like running laps and his naked grandma. Jensen found it hard to concentrate on those images when he could watch Mr. Padalecki’s arms flex when he wrote on the whiteboard, the way Jensen would be able to see the perfect V of his hipbones if his shirt rode up just a _little_ bit more, and how much he wanted to tug those jeans off Mr. Padalecki and let his dick split him open. None of the thoughts were helping Jensen’s erection, and Jensen knew if he stood up it would be obvious to everyone, including Mr. Padalecki.

_Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts, come on Jensen_. He stared diligently at his notebook instead of watching Mr. Padalecki write, and bit his lip hard in the hopes the pain would overpower arousal. To his great relief, he felt his dick start to flag a little bit and let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Mercifully he felt the bell ring, and he could go home and jack off with Mr. Padalecki’s name on his lips. Maybe he would even call him _Jared_ , like they were real boyfriends instead of a student pining after a forbidden adult.

Jensen dug his nails into his backpack, trying to focus on the soft fabric instead of the resuming fantasies about Mr. Padalecki’s cock.

“Jensen, hang back a second.”

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat. Mr. Padalecki was going to ask why he barely paid attention in class, maybe even see Jensen’s dick start to chub up just from the sound of his teacher’s voice saying his name. He slid back into his seat and watched Mr. Padalecki. His eyes were inscrutable and when all the other students had left, Mr. Padalecki closed and locked the door. God, Jensen was in so much trouble, and now no one could get him out of it.

“How you doing, Jensen?” Mr. Padalecki asked.

“I’m f-f-fine. How are, uh,” Jensen cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“Good, very good.” Mr. Padalecki leaned against the desk. “I overheard a really interesting conversation at lunch, do you want to hear about it?”

Something really weird was happening, but Jensen had all of Mr. Padalecki’s attention and would have listened to the man read the Magna Carta if that’s what it took to keep it. “Yes, Mr. Padalecki.”

“It was between you and Ms. Harris,” Mr. Padalecki continued. Jensen’s stomach leapt into his throat. Please, let it not be the conversation he thought it was. Of course, Jensen wasn’t that lucky. “Apparently _you_ have a crush on _me_.”

There was no use in denying it, there was no way Jensen could tell a lie convincing enough to get out of this. “Please don’t kick me out of your class, I’m sorry, I swear I wasn’t going to do anything inappropriate!” Mr. Padalecki smirked and Jensen felt the blood rush to his dick at the sight. _Not the time, not the time_. He barely registered the fact that Mr. Padalecki was talking. “Huh?”

“Better learn to pay attention,” Mr. Padalecki purred. “I _said_ do you _want_ to do something inappropriate?” Jensen nodded, barely able to remember his own name. “Why don’t you describe them to me?” Mr. Padalecki continued. “Tell me everything that you want from me, Jensen.” He cupped the student’s chin in his massive palm. “Maybe I’ll let you have some of them, if you beg me real nice.”

All the naked grandma images in the world couldn’t have quelled Jensen’s erection at that moment. Mr. Padalecki raised an eyebrow. “Well? You don't think I don't see you biting that sexy lip in class or the fact that you get hard in my class? Do you not want me to do horribly inappropriate things to my underage student?”

“Yes,” Jensen gasped. “I want – I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. I want you to fill me up until I can’t walk. I want to suck your dick, have you fuck my mouth until I choke.”

“Such a slut for cock, aren’t you,” Mr. Padalecki pulled Jensen out from behind the desk and sandwiched him between the chalkboard and his teacher’s massive frame. “Bet you want to feel me for days, huh? Walk home to mommy and daddy with your teacher’s come running down your legs?”

Jensen involuntarily groaned and felt a spurt of precome in his underwear. Mr. Padalecki’s massive hand trailed down to Jensen’s denim covered crotch and massaged it roughly. Jensen pushed back into his teacher’s body, feeling the erection growing behind him. Judging from the bulge, it was just as big as Jensen imagined it to be and his mouth watered. “Please, please fuck me,” Jensen begged.

Mr. Padalecki’s fingers undid Jensen’s jeans easily and pulled them down, along with his underwear. His dick was ramrod straight and Mr. Padalecki stroked the length lightly. Jensen bucked into the hand, trying to get any kind of relief, but Mr. Padalecki kept his hand loose. He felt embarrassed to be naked from the waist down while his teacher remained fully clothed, but then Mr. Padalecki trailed a hand down to Jensen’s hole and he lost all brain function. “Unbutton my jeans,” Mr. Padalecki ordered. “And get on your knees.”

Jensen willingly complied and let his teacher pull off his shirt, leaving Jensen completely naked. Mr. Padalecki shucked his pants off but left his boxers on, and Jensen could see the firm outline of a massive, erect cock. “Take off my underwear, Jensen.”

Jensen could have written sonnets about Mr. Padalecki’s penis. It was long and girthy and if Jensen didn’t have it in his mouth within the next 30 seconds he was going to cry. “You can suck it, Jensen.” Mr. Padalecki tugged on Jensen’s hair, bringing him closer. “Show me how much you want it.”

Jensen didn’t have to be asked twice. He wrapped his lips around the tip and heard a low moan. A quick glance up showed Mr. Padalecki’s pupils were blown, watching Jensen with an open mouth. He felt a flash of confidence; it was _him_ that made Mr. Padalecki fall apart like this. “Suck,” the older man ordered. It was the sloppiest blowjob Jensen had ever given, barely able to fit half of Mr. Padalecki’s cock down his throat. Jensen took him as far as he could, almost cutting off his airway before remembering to breathe through his nose. Even the dirtiest of Jensen’s fantasies didn’t measure up to the real thing; salty precome filled his mouth and Mr. Padalecki was panting his name desperately. He never wanted to stop, and heard himself whine when Mr. Padalecki eased him off.

“Wow, you’re hungry for it,” Mr. Padalecki chuckled. “And as much as I’d like to shoot my come down that very talented throat, I’m going to save _that_ particular pleasure for another day.”

Jensen preened; there was going to be another day. “What would you like me to do, Mr. Padalecki?”

“I think we should act out another one of your fantasies. And you can call me Jared as long as we’re alone together. Unless we really want to lean into the fact that I’m fucking an underage student.” Jensen’s cock dripped a glob of precome and Jared chuckled. “Well I guess that answers _that_ question!”

He pulled Jensen to his feet. “Lean over the desk, just like you so nicely asked for.” Once Jensen had complied Jared walked behind him and ran his hands over the globes of his ass. “God, so fucking sexy. Nothing like a pert 17-year-old ass. Just begging to be fucked, isn’t it?”

“Yes, please, fuck me!” Jensen shifted. “But I, um, I don’t have any… supplies.”

“Well I’m certainly not going to take you dry,” Jared crooned. “That would be unpleasant for both of us.” Jensen’s face fell before he saw Jared reach around him and pull a travel sized bottle of lube out of his desk drawer. “Lucky for _you,_ I’ve been planning to fuck you in my classroom for several weeks now.”

Jensen moaned and almost came from the fact that it wasn’t just him that craved this, Jared wanted to fuck him as badly as Jensen wanted the mammoth cock inside him.

Jared opened him up slowly, adding finger after finger until Jensen was grinding against the desk. The hard wood chafed his cock but the only sensation going through his body was arousal. “Please, Jared, need your dick, please!”

“Greedy little hole,” Jared taunted. Jensen was about to retort, but Jared started to push his cock inside and he cried out. “Too much?”

“No, no,” Jensen panted. “So good, I need more!”

Once Jared was fully seated he gave Jensen a few moments to adjust. Jensen felt like he was being split open in the most incredible way, and wondered if he could persuade Jared to do this every day. “Ready for me to fuck you, Jensen?”

“Yes, please, God I need it so badly!”

Jared started to pump his hips and it didn’t take long for him to find Jensen’s prostate. He felt a tiny flare of jealousy at the idea that Jared must be well-practiced, but dismissed it when Jared’s hand wrapped around his dick and started to pull on it. His hand was still slick from lube and Jensen could barely contain himself. “Need to come, baby?” Jared teased. “Need to come from my big cock and my hand jerking your cock?” Jensen nodded desperately and with a particularly strong thrust he muttered, “Come.”

Jensen exploded all over Jared’s desk, body going lax with exertion. Only Jared’s arm kept him upright as the teacher finished fucking him, come emptying inside Jensen’s hole. He cautiously pulled out and his come leaked down Jensen’s thigh as promised.

“Jesus, Jensen, gonna fucking kill me.” He hoisted Jensen on top of his desk. “Gonna turn in your big, bad teacher for fucking you senseless or do you want to do this on a regular basis?”

Jensen wouldn’t have sold out his teacher if his life depended on it as long as he could get fucked like that. “What else did you have in mind?”

Jared leered at his pupil. “Oh, Jensen, I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

Jared made good on his statement. During lunch he’d pull him into an empty bathroom and force Jensen to kneel on the dirty floor, feeding him his dick while Jensen turned red with shame and fear that someone would walk in. Jared kept him after school for “tutoring” and ate Jensen out so ferociously he came on the essays students turned in without having his cock touched.

And of course, he fucked Jensen consistently. He would put Jensen on all fours and fuck him from behind, or lay Jensen on his back with his hips wrapped around Jared’s waist. One particularly memorable afternoon he spanked Jensen’s ass raw with a ruler and demanded that he call him Mr. Padalecki instead of Jared. The first time his talented mouth sucked Jensen’s dick it didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to come down Jared’s throat. He’d never been more sexually satisfied in his life, and dreaded his graduation.

After getting rimmed to the point he was so wet they didn’t even need lube to fuck, the two lay on the floor of the teacher’s lounge exhausted from their respective orgasms. Jensen asked the question he so desperately wanted to avoid, “When I graduate, are you going to start fucking another student?”

“Hmm,” Jared pondered, stroking Jensen’s overly sensitive balls and making his breath hitch. “I debated it. But then again,” Jared slid a hand underneath Jensen’s scrotum until it was just grazing his hole, “where would I find someone who takes my cock as eagerly as you? Could I really find another boy that made noises as pretty as yours when I eat you out?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Jensen still answered, “No.”

“Your jealousy is cute but misplaced,” Jared said. “Look at you, already getting hard again. Fucking love your teenage libido.”

Jensen couldn’t help the way he squirmed on Jared’s finger starting to probe inside Jensen’s ass, still slick from come and lube. “Fuck, _Jared_.”

“Not gonna get rid of your sweet, needy ass,” Jared assured. “I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to fuck a college boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> catching up quickly on prompts! if you have a wincest/j2 fic you want to see written, comment below :)


End file.
